Brilliant Silver, Burning Lilac and Sexy Gold
by IBurn
Summary: Slowburn Bumblebug, mini-series. Born with a genetic heart disease, Ruby Rose had to transfer to Beacon High - the nearest school to the most advanced hospital in the world. One day she met with a fortune teller that said told her she would be saved by two person. Inspired by 'Pulse'. Modern AU with no Faunus, please review. Update: The cover photo is drawn by me.
1. Chapter 1 - Saviors

**Special thanks to my buddy:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **This story is dedicated to Pearl Darkness, who has supported me for a very long time.**

 **Also, I want to let you guys know that sometimes I don't get the alert if there's any new reviews on my story. Usually I'll get emails, but sometimes it's just…you know, I don't get'em. Before I've gotten a job I used to browse every day to see if there's any new review, but recently I don't have time anymore.**

 **So if I don't reply to your review, it's not because I'm rude or arrogant, it's because I really have no idea!**

 **(To the one who reviewed my story on 30** **th** **of March, I've only received the notification email a few days ago.)**

 **I tried to make this story anime-ish feel, so each chapter isn't long, but there'll be multi.**

 **~T**

 **Warning: Ruby might be a little OOC in this story. Not too much. Modern AU with no Faunus.**

 **FB Page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: The Tanker**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Chapter 1: Saviors**

Everyone kept telling her that having silver eyes was a unique trait, and Ruby had genuinely believed in that for years. While it was very true, it wasn't necessarily a good thing. Mankind was a weird group of creature – they like to hate on things that were different from what they defined as 'common' – and having silver eyes was on top of the list.

Well, at least for the gang of bullies in Beacon High.

Ruby Rose, fifteen, was transferred here about two weeks ago. This high school was located in the middle of a huge city, making it the closest school to the most advanced hospital in Vale.

The young girl had a genetic heart disease that required a lot of medication, thus needing to visit the hospital pretty often, so her father had decided to move here.

In her first day of attending Beacon High, she had already got picked on by a gang of bullies which shamelessly called themselves Team Cardinal. She had no friends here, and even though she wasn't a weak girl she was powerless to fight back; if she did anything heavier than just breathing, it might trigger her heart and caused the disease to attack.

The self-proclaimed leader of Team Cardinal, named Cardin Winchester was a smart boy. He was two years older than Ruby and he always managed to find such a way to bully her that wouldn't trigger her heart disease. Hiding her bag, pushing her so that she would fell down but not too hard, scribbling dirty words on her desk – and no one in her class had bothered to help. And the reason was pretty simple. Cardin's father was the current director of the school; so long as Cardin didn't go too overboard, no one would step out to help the poor girl.

#

Today was no exception.

After spending several hours of looking for her school bag (which in the end turned out to be in the trash bin at the school yard), it was already evening when Ruby walked back home. Due to her father's job as a federal agent, he always had to travel everywhere and that left the brunette alone most of the time.

Ruby let out a huge sigh when she walked along the riverbank.

 _How long do I have to endure this?_

"Oh my, why are you sighing so much when you're so young, lady?" A deep voice had startled the girl; she quickly turned to the source of it and found a hooded figure sitting under the bridge.

While Ruby was hesitating on what to do, the figure spoke again, "Fear not, Miss Rose."

"How did you know my name?"

"I've been telling fortunes under this bridge for a very long time." The figure answered, "I saw you walk pass here every day like a defeated soldier."

Ruby raised an eyebrow as she walked slowly to the fortune teller. They were just sitting on a rag with no equipment that a fortune teller would hold; it made Ruby wonder the method this hooded figure used to tell fortunes for people. She couldn't tell if they were a male or a female either, since their voice was clearly in between the two genders.

"Do you want to get your fortune told?" The hooded figure moved a little when Ruby stood in front of them.

"Uh…it's okay. I'll just-"

"There will be two saviors." The fortune teller cut her off.

"Huh?"

"One burns brighter than the sun, shielding you from the darkness; the other descends from shadow, silently protecting you from any harm that the darkness would cause. They'll shower you with plenty of love and cure your heart, whether it's physically or mentally."

Ruby blinked as she tilted her head.

"Fear not, Miss Rose. The day is near." The mysterious figure just giggled and pointed at the sun, "It's going down soon. I suggest you go home, for danger approaches when night comes. Rest well, milady."

The young girl just laughed and thanked the fortune teller before going back.

#

A surprise awaited her when she opened the door to her apartment.

"Hey there, sweety."

"Dad!" Ruby abandoned her school bag and rushed to her dearest father, throwing herself into his awaiting arms, "I miss you…"

"I know." Qrow smiled and held her tight, "I can only be back for tonight though. The director just called for a meeting with the Schnees. It'll be at Atlas tomorrow night."

The girl felt her heart sank, but did her best to put on a smile, "It's okay, I understand. Rest well tonight! I'll make dinner…"

"Tsk tsk." Her father released her and smirked, "Go take a look in the kitchen."

And so she did; a table full of luxurious meal was there as she stood at the entrance with a confused expression. Qrow giggled as he patted his daughter's head and whispered, "Happy birthday, Ruby."

The girl looked at her watch, blinked, and then looked at her father.

"Well," The man shrugged, "Can't be here tomorrow to celebrate with you. So I figured I'd do it today."

She felt a slight pain within her chest – it always happened when she got emotional. Sometimes it would get serious if she got really upset; she had to be rushed to the hospital when she was attending her mother's funeral two years ago and almost did not make it.

Although Qrow was a busy man, he made sure to check on Ruby every once in a while no matter how tired he was. This wonderful father had made the girl felt really happy and blessed.

She sobbed slightly, "Thank you…dad…"

"Sshh. My little girl's finally grown up and I'm proud of ya." He smiled genuinely before smirking, "Now c'mon, let's slaughter the food before they got cold. It's been a long time since I've eaten Chinese shrimps."

Ruby chuckled, remembering how her father used to hate shrimps so much.

They spent their sweet time trying out all the food that Qrow bought while chatting with each other. Ruby had never felt so warm for a really long time – the man reminded her of her departed mother – from the way his lips curved upwards listening to her talk, to the genuine happiness that sparkled inside his eyes whenever they made contact.

"Say, dad…" The girl pushed aside the empty bowl, "Do you believe in fortune telling?"

Qrow did not even hesitate before shaking his head.

"Why?"

"If fortune telling is that useful in predicting the future, there wouldn't be so much crime going on that requires me to be ready on-call 24/7, right?" Qrow answered.

"That's true…"

"Why sweety, did somebody introduce you to fortune telling?" He tilted his head.

"Not really. There's this mysterious guy…or girl, I don't know…sitting under the bridge. They're really weird…"

"U-huh…"

"They just told me about my fortune."

"Did you pay them?"

Ruby shook her head.

"Well, whatever they've told you, don't put your mind to it too much. Don't let it affect your health." Qrow smiled.

Before Ruby could say anything, her father's cellphone rang, so he excused himself to the living room to answer it.

 _Two saviors huh…_

To be honest, the girl was rather interested in the way that the fortune teller described her saviors. One burned brighter than the sun and the other descended from shadow – it felt really poetic to her and made her really curious if the fortune was indeed real.

"Sorry, Ruby…" Qrow came in after a while, "I gotta go now…"

"It's okay dad, I understand." Ruby smiled and got up from her seat, making her way to hug him, "Be safe, dad."

"You be safe too. And be happy, alright?" The man kissed her head.

"I'll miss you."

"Me too."

#

Ruby let out a huge sigh before locking the door to her apartment. It was Friday morning, and Friday morning meant the whole gang of 'Team Cardinal' would be cycling to school together. It meant she would likely to get picked on again.

She tried changing her time to walk to Beacon High once, but the gang ended up waiting for her and her effort was useless, so she had decided to stick to her schedule. At least she would know when the gang would be coming after her.

On her way passed the riverbank, she saw the fortune teller again and the latter had nodded subtly as a greeting. Ruby waved a little before a sudden impact was felt on her back – and she fell.

"Hah, serves you right silver-eyed freak!" Cardin laughed as he cycled passed the girl.

"Go back to the planet where you belonged to!" Russel, another member of Cardin's gang stuck out his tongue towards the poor girl as he cycled behind Cardin.

Ruby let out a yelp before kissing the floor. Frustrated, she did her best to hold back her tears and tried to get up – but something had caught her attention. She lifted her head and saw a tall blonde wearing Beacon tracksuit carrying a bag over her shoulder, standing at a place where Team Cardinal would cycle past.

And as they did, the blonde kicked Cardin's bicycle so hard that he actually fell and rolled down the riverbank. Russell and his friends couldn't stop in time too and knocked right into Cardin's bicycle, getting themselves into a mess.

"Oops, sorry, didn't see you there." The blonde gave the gang a smug look before carrying on her journey to the school.

Before she continued walking though, she turned back and looked at Ruby. Silver and lilac met for a brief moment; the blonde's face was stern, but after Ruby mouthed 'thank you' to the tall girl, her expression soften a little.

"Are you okay?" A voice appeared behind the girl all of a sudden, startling her. She quickly turned around, only to be mesmerized by the beauty trying to help her. A tall woman with silky black hair and a ribbon on her head had held out her hand, trying to assist Ruby in getting up from her current position.

She took the woman's hand without hesitation.

"Thanks…" Ruby whispered. She didn't even hear any footsteps; the woman just appeared out of the blue and it made her heart raced a little.

Or perhaps it was because of the wild golden eyes that stared right into her eyes?

"You're welcome." The woman smiled.

Ruby took a good look at her now that she was standing – the woman wore a white color coat that was similar to a doctor's with a black tight skirt underneath and a pair of high heels.

"Have they been bullying you all the time?" She asked.

"Yeah…but I kinda already got used to it." Ruby looked down in shame; she felt really embarrassed that she was powerless to fight back.

"I see." The woman answered, "Well, I'll be working in the infirmary starting from today. My name is Blake Belladonna."

"Ah…my name is Ruby Rose." The girl fidgeted. While she wasn't a total loner, talking to strangers wasn't one of her specialty either.

"Ruby Rose?" Dr. Belladonna raised one of her eyebrow, "You're the girl that's on the waiting list for the heart transplant."

"Eh?"

The doctor smirked, "I was transferred to your school from Beacon General Hospital. You're pretty famous in our hospital, you know."

"Ah…"

"Anyway, I should get going. Do you want to walk together?"

Ruby's answer was cut off by Team Cardinal's angry yell. They were spatting all kinds of swear on the blonde that helped her and it made Ruby felt a slight of anger.

"Don't strain your heart too much, Ruby." Dr. Belladonna said.

The girl blushed a little hearing the woman's sexy voice calling her name. "I-I'll be fine. I'm gonna be late…"

"Sure. Let's go."

They walked towards Beacon High together; Ruby was busy dusting her shirt while the doctor followed at her side.

Just right before they passed the bridge, the young girl noticed the fortune teller lifting up their head. She saw their lips formed the word 'savior'.

Confused, Ruby looked at the tall doctor beside her for a brief moment – and her brain replayed the scene where the blonde helped her take care of Cardin's gang.

 _Eh?_

 **#**

 **Did the adult Belladonna surprise you?**

 **Anyway, the anime-ish feel I was talking about is of course, the riverbank! It appears in almost all school life anime, so I figured I must use it in this story too.**

 **A lot of you might notice that I like to put Qrow as Ruby's father. Now, I don't support the 'Qrow is actually Ruby's father' theory in the show. I like him as her uncle.**

 **But I have to somehow let Yang and Ruby to not be sisters in certain stories; and the easiest way? Qrow as Ruby's dad and Tai as Yang's dad while Raven and Qrow aren't blood related. That's my solution… (I'm super lazy to make an OC)**

 **Also, stern Yang is love too!**

 **Tell me how you think of this story and if you wanna read the next chapters, you can hit the follow button.**

 **~T**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: The Tanker.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **This story is dedicated to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Later, Doc

**Specially dedicated to my buddy:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **Here, episode two. Please imagine the opening theme yourself, thank you very much.**

 **Hi guys, it's been a while. I have an announcement to make:**

 **I'm thinking if I should rewrite Secret Base. It's been halted for too long and honestly, I ran out of ideas and the passion to continue it. It just stuck at chapter 24. Nothing came outta my brain after that. Tell me if you think I should rewrite it (maybe I'll alter the story a bit for it to continue) Check out the poll I made! Or just PM me IDK…**

 **In other news, I just got myself a new job. I worked 7 hours a day before this and now I work 8…so yeah, lesser time to write.**

 **I might be slowed down, but I will never give up!**

 **~T**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: The Tanker**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Chapter 2: Later, Doc.**

Ruby and Dr. Belladonna didn't talk on their way to school; the former was feeling awkward upon her realization that the black and the gold might be whom the fortune teller was talking about while the latter simply couldn't bring up any topic.

The journey to school felt like an eternity for Ruby, even though it was just a mere five minute walk from the bridge. When they had reached the school entrance, Dr. Belladonna smiled and bid her goodbye before going the other way to the infirmary.

"Be strong, Ruby." The doctor said.

"Yeah…okay…thanks, doctor!" The girl forced out a smile, "I gotta go to class now…bye!"

"Bye."

After the doctor disappeared from her sight, Ruby let out a huge sigh of relief. Somehow, the woman's presence really made her heart beat faster than usual while her thoughts run free and wild like a never-ending party.

 _They'll shower you with plenty of love and cure your heart, whether physically or mentally._

Ruby had never done any fortune-telling before, and to be perfectly honest, she did not totally believe in what the mysterious figure had told her. Part of her wanted it to be true, as she really hoped that someone would save her from her current situation; however the rational part of her told her that she shouldn't believe in things without proper evidence.

Who knew if the fortune teller was a scammer?

 _But the timing…_

The bell rang at this exact moment, interrupting her train of thoughts, so she had decided to save it for later and go to class before Professor Goodwitch herself got there.

#

"Foul!" The teacher shouted after a sharp sound of whistle was heard. Squeaking of sport shoes stopped immediately as the match was being interrupted. Meanwhile, a red little rose just sat at the side of the gym, looking at the mini basketball competition with silver eyes filled with burning jealousy.

"If only I've got a stronger heart…" The girl sulked, hugging her knees close to her chest.

"I think you're pretty strong to endure the medications." A familiar voice was heard as she saw a shadow approaching. Lifting her head, she saw a tall boy with snow white hair and a gentle smile, "Mind if I sit beside you?"

"S-sure." She replied.

"Thank you." The boy proceeded to sit at her left side.

Ruby recognized him as one of his classmates, but they had never talked before. It would be a joke if anyone couldn't recognize a Schnee right away – slender figure, proper posture and those glittering white hair? Only an idiot would not know who this boy beside her was. On top of that, he got along with almost everyone in class – or perhaps even the school. He was like a celebrity in Beacon High.

"My name is Whitley."

"Hello. I'm Ruby."

"I think you're pretty famous in the school, although you yourself might not notice it." Whitley giggled.

The girl just laughed awkwardly – of course the whole school would know her – because everyone knew who Cardin was, and everyone knew who Cardin liked to pick on.

"Hey, what's with that sad face?" The boy raised an eyebrow after a mischievous grin, "Why don't I tell you something to cheer you up?"

"Uh…o…kay?"

"To tell you the truth…" Whitley shifted closer to her, whispering in her ears, "I'm here as a spy."

"Huh?"

"I'm a spy."

"…I'm sorry?"

The Schnee held a fist to his mouth and laughed a little before reverting back to his calm self, "Well, you see, the school is run by the Winchesters. We, the Schnee Financial Group have always wanted to take over here for a really long time, but it was never successful. So I'm here to collect intel. I guess I'm like some sort of undercover agent. It's pretty exciting to be honest."

"You're gonna go undercover with that flaming white hair of yours?" Ruby chuckled.

"I guess I should've colored it black?" Whitley touched his hair while maintaining that gentleman-smile on his flawless face.

"You should move because you're in the way." A sudden cold voice startled the both of them as Whitley quickly stood up. Ruby shifted a little and saw the tall blonde that kicked Cardin's bicycle standing in front of the boy – she also just realized that he was actually sitting in front of the gym equipment room, blocking the entrance entirely.

"I'm sorry." The Schnee apologized while the blonde just ignored him and walked past with the same stern expression this morning. She was still wearing the same tracksuit – the only difference was that she had her mane of blonde hair tied up into a ponytail.

Ruby wanted to call out to her, but the blonde didn't even bother to look at little red. She just carried on with several girls walking behind her.

"Ugh…" The girl groaned a little at the sudden ache of her heart.

 _Now of all time…_

"Is your heart hurting again? We should get to the infirmary immediately!" Whitley kneeled down, "Wait, I should call an ambul-"

"I'm fine…" Ruby squeezed out a smile, "I just need…to take…med…and rest…"

"You sure?"

"Positive…"

"Alright then. C'mon, I'll help you get there."

Ruby thanked him as they made their way to the infirmary nearby. She felt a rush of emotion when the blonde walked past her - perhaps she was a little bit too looking forward to talking to her.

Her savior that burned brighter than the sun.

#

Whitley left when the doctor told him that Ruby would be closely monitored by her until she felt better. Before he went back to the gym, he assured Ruby that he would inform the teachers so she could take her time here and rest plenty.

"Hello again." Dr. Belladonna smiled, "I was hoping you wouldn't come in here, since coming here means there's something wrong with your heart."

"You would lose your job though…"

The doctor giggled, "Still healthy enough to joke. Now relax and I'm gonna do a brief checkup."

And so Ruby did as she said; the doctor examined her pulse, heart rate and did the whole procedure just to be on the safe side. She then sat on the chair gracefully while scribbling down the result on a piece of paper.

Now that the girl was lying flat on her back, she got to see Dr. Belladonna from a brand new angle – and found her to be extremely sexy. Like, way sexier than this morning.

Her thighs were squeezed together as she sat with her legs crossed; they glistened due to the woman's pale complexion and the above-knee-length skirt only made it better. Ruby gulped and observed every muscle movement of the doctor closely.

 _Oh no, I am not gay, am I?_

"Overall you're doing fine." Dr. Belladonna spoke suddenly, "You don't even need to take the pills. Just take it easy and it'll settle down."

"Ah…I see." Ruby answered half-mindedly, "Thanks a lot, doc."

"No problem." Gold stared into silver and smiled.

A knock was then heard on the door to the infirmary as two male students walked in; one of them had sustained an injured ankle judging from how his friend helped him walk. Dr. Belladonna whispered 'rest' to Ruby and gave her a wink before proceeding to help the boys.

And the Bella-wink almost triggered Ruby's heart disease again; thank goodness it didn't.

 _Maybe I'm a little gay…_

Time passed by extremely slow as the girl ogled the doctor again. Every single of her movement was so seducing; the way her muscles moved when she wrapped the bandage around the boy's ankle; the way she tucked her silky black hair behind her ears without herself noticing; the way her amber orbs twitched with mixed emotions whenever they made eye contact-

 _Okay, I'm definitely gay._

The injured boy negotiated with Dr. Belladonna and in the end she gave him the permission to go home early. They left shortly after obtaining the written notice and thanking the woman for her help.

The doctor came back to Ruby after sending them away, "Hey. So how are you feeling now?"

 _I'm doing fine._

"Do you have a boyfriend, doc?" What she had said was drastically different with what she had planned to answer in her mind; she gasped sharply after spitting her true thought out subconsciously.

"Should I be concerned about possible brain damage?" Dr. Belladonna joked as she raised an eyebrow and smirked.

 _For Oum's sake, please stop smirking because that, is, really, a, major, turn, on!_

The girl buried her face with her palms, trying desperately to hide from the embarrassment of both the seducing smirk and the fact that she blurted out about her lust towards the doctor.

"Well, I have an FWB."

"FWB?" Ruby unburied her face immediately, "What does that mean?"

The woman giggled, "Nah, you're still too young."

"But I'm already fifteen!"

"Correction, it should be still fifteen. Anyway, calm down and rest, little red, before your heart hurts again." She put her index finger on her glossed lips, "We'll talk about this later."

Ruby pouted, but did as the doctor said anyway. She wanted to avoid taking the pills as much as possible.

 _Later…she said later. That means we'll see each other again, right?_

 **#**

 **Yes, Ruby is definitely gay in here. I feel like this has somehow turned into the plot of a harem anime. Please tell me I'm just thinking too much because that's my least favorite anime genre.**

 **Anyway, I'm surprised by the fact that the first character that I used who only appeared in season 4 was Whitley. Because Tyrian was my favorite character, I thought he would be the first. Turns out I'm wrong!**

 **Originally, this was supposed to be a one-shot. Look what you've done to me, stupid brain!**

 **And I suck at naming chapters.**

 **I hope you've enjoyed this. If you did not enjoy this, please send a complain letter to the 'review' department of this one sho- I mean, mini-series. Thank you.**

 **~T**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: The Tanker.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to my buddy:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Thankyou?

**This story is dedicated to my buddy:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **Hello. I apologize for the inactiveness…is that the term for it?**

 **Anyway, I've been trying to get used to my new job which requires a lot of brain juice because I have no idea how to draw using Autocad. I also got myself a part time job for extra income because apparently food doesn't drop from the sky and I'll starve to death if I don't eat.**

 **I present to you chapter three of this…filler…anime?**

 **I hope you can enjoy it.**

 **NOTE: I made a poll regarding 'Secret Base'. Please visit my page for more info!**

 **~T**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: The Tanker.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Chapter 3: Thank…you?**

Ruby went back to class after getting enough rest in the infirmary. Everything carried on as usual then, except for a few glances from her classmates (probably Whitley fangirls getting jealous over the boy talking to her in the gym just now) and the realization that she was gay for the sexy doctor.

Different scenarios played in her mind when Professor Port was teaching in front of the class; what if Qrow couldn't accept the fact that she fell for a girl? What if Qrow ditched her because of this? Would her father accept who she was?

All these doubts had caused Ruby to lose focus – and before she knew it, hours had passed and the last bell rang, notified the students that they should be off from class. The girl had decided to wait for some time before going back, hopefully to not bump into Team Cardinal. She knew her effort would most likely be useless, but a drowning man would clutch at a straw.

After an hour or so, she walked to the school entrance only to see Cardin Winchester leaning against the locker, obviously waiting for her.

 _Oh no…_

Ruby quickly turned around and walked back to where she came from to avoid having any form of contact with the bully. Just before taking a turn to the right building which her class was located at, she had decided to go straight into the gym.

If Cardin was to look for her, the first place he would go to was no doubt her class, so she had to hide in a different place. The bully couldn't possibly be this smart to detect her, right?

But things weren't always so smooth.

Her weak little heart beat like crazy when she heard impatient footsteps behind her, and judging from the occasional groan…it was the boy. It was Cardin Winchester, the mean bully with brown hair and an annoying smirk.

Ruby jogged into the gym (she couldn't run due to her medical condition) as fast as she could manage and hid behind the door while catching her breath. The sound of ball bouncing had caught her attention, so she lifted her head – and saw a tall figure in the middle of the air – literally – leaping towards the basketball hoop like a majestic dragon.

 _Whoa…_

It was the blonde from this morning. She did a powerful slam dunk before landing gracefully on the polished floor; it really amazed the girl who never had a chance to participate in any sports. She had watched basketball competition on the television before, but seeing it right in front of her left a way larger impact than it did through a screen; the squeak that the sport shoes made when she jumped; the loud thud of the ball being slammed through the hoop with great force, as well as the sunny vibe that the tall girl emitted.

The blonde noticed Ruby entering the gym, but before she could do anything, an even taller figure burst in.

"I thought I saw that silver-eyed freak. Is she here, bitch?" Cardin's tone was rude and demanding as he looked around the wide area.

"What makes you think this bitch will answer your question?" The blonde retorted.

Ruby was hiding behind the door that was open; she was lucky that the boy stood outside of the gym – if he had moved just a little bit further in, she would immediately be seen. And bullied, most likely.

"You lookin' for a fight or somethin'? I haven't forgotten about what you did to me this morning, you shit-eating bitch."

The blonde scowled as she walked slowly towards Cardin with menacing steps. She had noticed the short girl who was shaking behind the door; the latter was looking at her with a pair of pleading eyes. She was also grabbing at her chest area tightly, indicating that she was in pain.

 _Poor girl, she looks so scared,_ thought the blonde.

For a moment, Ruby saw the pair of lilacs sparkled with a message that she couldn't encrypt. What was the blonde trying to convey?

"She's not here, asshole."

"She better not. Tsk, stupid freak making me wait for an hour. She's gonna have it when we found her." The boy huffed.

"Are you really that free?" The blonde stopped right in front of him. He crossed his arms and waited for her to continue.

The blonde supported her body with her arm as she leaned against the door frame, "You have nothing better to do than to stalk a little girl?"

"Playing hero now huh? Isn't that a bit too late? We've been really _friendly_ with her for the past two weeks and you're only interrupting now?" Cardin's retaliation had slammed the girl into silence, "Besides, she's only two years younger than us. She isn't a little girl."

"Leave before I do anything." The blonde warned while she avoided the questions.

"And what if I don't want to?" The boy raised his left eyebrow.

She gave him a stern look and began cracking her knuckles. Cardin backed off a little before raising his right hand, clearly showing signs of fear, "Whoa, wait, you don't really want to get into a fight with me."

"I'll think about that after."

"Fine." He turned around and gave the blonde a threat before leaving, "I will not forget this."

The loud footsteps that Cardin made whenever he walked disappeared after a few seconds. The blonde turned to the girl hiding behind the door and told her he had left.

"Are you okay? Do you carry your meds with you?" She asked the shaking girl.

"I'm fine. Just need some rest."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." The blonde was getting ready to resume her practice; however, she was interrupted by the silver-eyed girl's sincere apologize.

"I'm sorry. I dragged you into this." Ruby looked at the ground, feeling guilty of involving this kind stranger into her personal matter.

"Thank you."

"…I'm sorry?"

"You should be saying 'thank you' instead of 'I'm sorry'." The girl lifted her head and saw the blonde smiling gently at her. It was refreshing – and bright, just like the sun; compared to her usual stern face, Ruby thought she looked way prettier this way. "Take better care of yourself, little red. And if he touches you again, you can let me know. I'm really hungry for fights recently."

Said little red just nodded in response, but she had decided to not rely on the blonde. She had caused her enough trouble; she had to fight this on her own.

"Also…" The tall girl blushed while scratching the back of her neck, "Don't listen to that prick. Your eyes are beautiful."

Seeing the dragon blushed had made Ruby's cheek went slightly red too. "Thank you…"

"A-anyway. My name is Yang. Yang Xiao Long."

"I'm Ruby Rose." She chuckled, "But I guess you already knew me."

"Who doesn't?" Yang joked, "Nice to meet you, Ruby."

"Same here…Yang."

 **#**

 **How do you like it so far? I have a feeling that I'm writing Yang with this kind of setting just to fulfill my own wishes. I'm really sorry. (In all seriousness stern Yang with a soft side once you get to know her is really lovely as heck)**

 **Also, why is Cardin always the bad guy? That poor guy. I feel sorry for him.**

 **I actually played the Slam Dunk (anime, I own the DVD) opening theme when I wrote the scene of Yang dunking just to hear the sound effect and try my best to describe it. I hope it turned out well.**

 **Please leave a review if you have anything to tell me.**

 **~T**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: The Tanker.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to my buddy:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Burning Lilac

**This story is dedicated to my buddy:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **Here comes episode 4!**

 **This is really going to be a slowburn, I hope I didn't mess up the pace.**

 **FB Page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: The Tanker.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Chapter 4: Burning Lilac**

Yang had offered to escort Ruby back home. The girl politely rejected, not wanting to bother her new friend any more than she had already did.

"It's okay, Ruby. I know you didn't want to bother me, but it's perfectly fine!" The blonde smiled.

"You should stay here for your club activities, Yang. Isn't that's why you're here in the first place?"

"Nah, it's our rest day today." She shrugged, "I'm just having some extra practice on my own. Gotta make sure I'm always in top condition."

"But still-"

"Aaaand I'm done practicing and want to go home now. C'mon, let's go!" Yang grinned as she made her way to her school bag that she left near the gym entrance.

Sighing, Ruby followed her, feeling really guilty about the blonde's kind action. Deep down she really wanted to spend more time with this gorgeous being; however, she knew how much of a burden she was to the people around her due to her heart condition. The last thing she wanted was to bother the people who genuinely cared about her – her father – as well as this new friend.

They walked to the entrance together without saying anything, causing the atmosphere to become really awkward. Just when Ruby was done putting on her outdoor shoes, a familiar figure appeared from the corner and stopped right behind the girl.

"Hello."

The brunette recognized that voice immediately as she turned to face the woman, "Hi doc."

"Going back with your new friend, I see." Dr. Belladonna smirked, "A hot friend."

"Uh…ah…haha…" Ruby laughed really awkwardly, not knowing how to respond to that overly honest statement. She turned to face the blonde and the latter just stared at the doctor with her usual stern face. She couldn't make out what this tall girl was thinking. Not one bit.

"Well, I should get going." The woman broke the silence after a while, "See you."

"Bye."

"Bye, doc."

The doctor didn't get out of the school; she turned to the other side and carried on her journey. Ruby knew where she was heading – the corridor that led towards the chemical labs, so some of the science students must have gotten injured.

"Hey."

The girl jolted as her new friend called out to her, "Y-yes?"

"Why are you staring at the new doctor?" Yang raised an eyebrow, "Are you attracted to her?"

"What? No!" Ruby yelped, then grabbed her chest when a sudden pain attacked her.

"Shit, sorry, are you alright?" The blonde quickly held the brunette, "Do we need to get the doctor? Where do you put your meds?"

"I'm fine…"

Yang hesitated for a while, but released her grip on the girl's shoulders when she saw her calmed down.

"Sorry…sometimes it hurts when I get too emotional, but I'll be fine." Ruby squeezed out a smile.

 _I'm already used to it anyway._

She noticed the pair of lilac in front of her trying to convey something, but she couldn't quite get the meaning. Shortly after, the blonde sighed, "You know you could always ask for help."

"Huh?"

"Never mind that. Let's go."

#

On their way back to Ruby's apartment, they passed by the bridge and saw the fortune teller sitting underneath, playing with some kind of strange device. It looked like a blue-colored stone with some creepy words engraved on it; and in fact, they were so into it that they didn't even notice the girls.

"Do you know that person, Yang?" Ruby asked suddenly.

"That's Sebastian." The blonde answered, "He's been telling fortunes around this area since years ago."

"He's a guy?"

"Mmhmm. His voice is confusing isn't it? You're not the first person who asked."

"I see…"

"Did you get your fortunes told?"

Ruby remembered what Sebastian had told her yesterday and blushed, "N-nope."

"You're a really bad liar. And possibly a really bad actress too." Yang chuckled, "So what did he tell you?"

The girl fidgeted, trying her best to come up with something convincing – and soon realized that she was indeed a very bad liar. She opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, she was being cut off by the blonde.

"I'm just kidding." Yang smiled, "I shouldn't be prying into other people's business."

Ruby couldn't help but feel overwhelmed – she had never seen a smile that warm. Perhaps it was because she never really had friends and did not know how to interpret the feelings within her heart.

It burned, and it was a little painful – but it was also really warm and bright, like a gentle flame on a snowy night.

"Hey, you okay?" Yang's voice snapped her out of the train of thoughts, "Are you sure this is the right way to your house?"

Their steps were halted as they arrived at an unfamiliar junction.

"Are you living in the downtown area?"

"Sorry." Ruby's face turned red like her mother's favorite cloak, "This does not lead to my apartment."

"It's okay." Lilac stared into silver.

 _That damned smile again!_

"I…uh…well…" Her speech slurred, but she quickly cleared her throat and tried to divert the blonde's attention, "I live near the General Hospital. The grey colored apartment."

"Oh." Yang scratched her head and pointed towards the opposite of where they were facing now, "It's there though. We've strayed pretty far away from your place."

Ruby wanted nothing but to bury herself in a hole now. The blonde laughed merrily after seeing her reaction; she promised her that she would escort her until they reached their destination.

"Even if your apartment is on the other side of the town," She joked, "I will still be with you until we are there."

"Yang!"

"Sorry~" Yang apologized as she stepped to the correct direction, standing in front of the embarrassed girl, "Let's go."

 _Looks like Sebastian's fortune telling is extremely accurate…_

 _She does burn brighter than the sun._

 **#**

 **I felt like Ruby's a little too weak in this story. Yes I know, she's the heroine, she's supposed to be strong.**

 **Well, I don't wanna spoil anything, but she might do something…strong in the future. Who knows~**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this.**

 ***whispers to myself* This is not a harem, this is not a harem…**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: The Tanker**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to my buddy:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	5. Chapter 5 - BMBLBG

**Special thanks to my buddies:**

 **Pearl Darkness, RWBY Fan Mode.**

* * *

 **Hi guys. I know the last chapter kind of feels like a filler chapter, but worry not, because it really is. Haha-**

 **Ahem, I hope you can enjoy this chapter.**

 **And starting from this chapter, I have one more buddy!**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: The Tanker, tumblr: Coming soon!**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

BMBLBG

Ruby invited Yang inside for a drink as they reached the former's apartment. She told the blonde that she was always alone and wouldn't mind having a friend over for a cup of coffee.

Yang blushed slightly at the mention of 'friend'.

"Ah, but if you're busy…I mean, if you don't mind…" The brunette fidgeted.

"I don't mind." Yang answered almost immediately. She then gulped upon realizing how desperate she just sounded.

But Ruby was simply happy that her friend accepted the offer; it was the least she could do for the blonde who had helped her avoided Cardin's bullying, as well as to ease the guilt of bringing her escort the wrong way to her house.

 _How on Remnant did we end up in the downtown area?!_

"Ruby?"

"Ah, sorry…" The girl apologized. She took the keys out of her pocket and started opening the door.

Yang sat on the couch in the living room while Ruby went to the kitchen to make some coffee. She glanced around her new friend's house curiously.

The living room wasn't that wide, and although the decoration was simple, it had all the things that a family would need. The couch looked old but it was very comfortable; the coffee table in the middle was made of cheap wood, but it worked just fine; the cabinet beside the small television was full of documents, files and different kinds of books. But there was something strange about the house – it was mostly covered in dust.

Yang noticed a photo stand just beside the television, so she got up and took a good look at it. There were three people smiling brightly at the camera; she recognized Ruby, so the couple standing behind her must be her parents.

"That's my mom and dad." Clashing of cups was heard as the brunette put the two cups of steamy coffee onto the table.

"Sorry, I-"

"It's fine." She smiled, "My mom passed away a few years ago. I don't really have the energy to clean the house often, and dad's always out on the field. I'm sorry if my house is dirty."

"No no no, it's fine!" Yang waved her hand nervously, "I don't really mind."

"I do clean up my house every week, but with my condition, I can only do it part by part." Ruby scratched her head and laughed awkwardly, "Last week I cleaned my room, so the living room's kind of…"

"Nah, it's fine." The blonde walked back to the couch and sat beside her friend, "As long as the coffee's nice. Coffee is important."

Ruby chuckled and started chatting with her.

"He works in the FBI." The girl said after taking a sip of her coffee.

"Ruby…" Yang sighed, "When I said 'chat', it doesn't mean reporting your background to me. You shouldn't be telling me everything."

The brunette tilted her head, "Why not?"

"Because we just met each other today and…I could be a bad guy. You need to learn how to protect yourself."

"I can protect myself!" Ruby half-yelled, "But…I trust you."

That earned another blush from the blonde, "You don't even know anything about me. I could be a thief. A con-man. I could even be a rapist."

"But you stood up for me. You got into a lot of trouble for me!" The girl protested.

"That could just be a tactic to get to know you and eventually gain benefit from you."

"You don't look like that kind of person."

"There's no 'look' for bad guys, Ruby." Despite feeling worried for the young and girl, Yang felt really happy that her friend trusted her that much. Still, she was too naive and this could lead to all kinds of danger.

 _If her father's a federal agent, shouldn't he teach her how to protect herself?_

The blonde sighed and drank the leftover coffee.

"Say, Yang," Ruby spoke suddenly when something popped up in her mind, "What does 'FWB' mean?"

She almost spit out the coffee in her mouth. After cleaning up using the tissue that Ruby handed to her, she said, "Where did you learn that term?!"

"I was chatting with the doctor today and she said something about FWB." The girl said innocently.

"She didn't teach you anything bad did she?" The blonde felt a slight of anger.

"She just won't tell me what it means."

"That's because you're still young, Ruby."

"But I'm already fifteen!"

"Still fifteen."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?!"

"Because that's the truth." Yang shrugged, "You're still too young for this."

"Judging from the way you both reacted…was it something eighteen plus? NSFW?"

"…I'm not gonna answer that."

"Then it is."

"Ugh, fine. It means 'friends with benefit."

Ruby tilted her head and looked at her with a pair of questioning eyes.

"It means fuck buddy, Ruby."

She gasped sharply.

#

The gentle morning sun shone directly onto the two women's faces through the window that was conveniently located just beside the bed they were sleeping on.

"Mm…" The woman who had brown hair and fringe that was dyed orange groaned as she pulled the blanket over her head to cover her eyes, "Close the curtain…"

"It's time for you to go." The other woman, the black haired one yawned as she shifted a little, "You're gonna be late."

"Tsk. Can I skip work today?" She complained.

"You can. But you'll have at least three patients dying."

Grumbling, the woman rose from the bed and walked towards the bathroom naked. They just had a passionate night, and although they had done it over a hundred times, it still wore her out. She had no idea how the other woman had such outstanding stamina.

"Coco?"

The woman – Dr. Adel halted and turned back to face the owner of this apartment who just called her, "Yes, Blake?"

"I think we should stop doing this."

"Oh?" Dr. Adel smirked as she leaned against the door frame, "Found someone you like, tigress?"

"Not really." Dr. Belladonna brushed it off.

"Let me guess, she's one of the students in the school you're working at after you left."

"Stop prying into my business."

"Finally gonna open up your heart, eh?" She grinned slyly, "Update me about the girl when you get to fuck her, bunny."

"Just go shower and get your ass to work, you fashion idiot."

Dr. Adel laughed merrily as she walked into the bathroom. Soon the sound of water hitting the tiled floor was heard along with a soft humming.

The black-haired woman sighed as she got up in a sitting position, looking at the view outside her window. She was lucky to have bought an apartment located near the sea; despite not liking water and actually being _in_ the sea, she enjoyed watching it from afar. It made her feel calm and peaceful, watching the vast ocean and the rolling waves.

But somehow, the blue ocean seemed dull today, as if it was reflecting her inner thoughts.

There was no point in stopping her 'activities' with Dr. Adel – or generally the hot doctors and nurses that she had been sleeping with in Beacon General Hospital at all. It wasn't like once she had stop her routine, she would commit to a relationship with the girl she liked. She had been watching the girl for quite some time, even when she was still working together with Dr. Adel in the hospital. And sure, she had a little crush on her before they started talking, but ever since the incident yesterday, it had made her even unsure about her own feelings.

She was interrupted before she could further think about her current situation.

 _Baby can't you see? You could be with me-_

The woman grabbed her vibrating cellphone and saw a familiar number.

"Belladonna speaking." She answered.

The person on the other side of the phone spoke for a while. She listened to it patiently before asking, "What is the price?"

Dr. Adel walked out of the bathroom looking like a model who just finished a fashion show – but without any clothes on. She raised an eyebrow in question when she saw her friend on the phone this early.

"What is her name?" Dr. Belladonna asked.

A pause.

"I accept. Yes. I can start tomorrow morning. Alright, text me the password. Thanks."

After she hung up, she looked at the so-called fashion idiot and said, "To answer your question, I just got a part-time job."

"Heh." Dr. Adel cocked her head to a side and shrugged, "Okay."

Dr. Belladonna got up and made her way to the bathroom.

 _This might be a chance._

#

 **I wasn't feeling very well when I wrote this. No, in fact, I felt really bad when I wrote this. My eyes were on fire, my head was spinning and I felt nauseous. My stomach hurt and although I'm sweating, I felt really cold.**

 **That being said, please forgive me if there's any mistake in this chapter. Kindly tell me though so I can fix them.**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: The Tanker, tumblr coming soon!**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to my buddies:**

 **Pearl Darkness, RWBY Fan Mode.**


	6. Chapter 6 - A Shadow?

**Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness, Kyle Johnson.**

* * *

 **First of all, I know, I know. It's been such a long time since I update this mini series. Sorry for that.**

 **Second of all...it's the raining season in my country now. It sure feels nice to just stay indoors, wrapped in blanket and write stories on my laptop. If only I do that for a living instead of the 9-5 job I'm working now. I mean, 8-5.**

 **Third of all, I hope I did well this chapter.**

 **Also I changed my Pa-treon name.**

 **Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank, FB Page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, tumblr: Somebody please tell me how it works because I can't figure it out onegai**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Chapter 6: A Shadow?**

"You know." Yang looked at Ruby when they've reached a point in their conversation where neither of them had anything to say to one another, "You could always ask for help."

"Huh?" The brunette questioned, "I don't get it."

The blonde sighed, then leaned forward and spoke in a softer tone, "You don't have to do everything by yourself. If you feel like you can't do it, you can ask for help."

Ruby took some time to digest what the blonde meant by that - but it didn't take her long to realize that she was talking about her heart condition, as well as Cardin the bully.

"I've been dealing with things myself for a pretty long time, so I'm kinda used to it." She answered, "But thank you. You might look scary when you don't talk, but if people really get to know you, you're actually very gentle and reliable."

Yang blushed instantly, stuttering as she squeezed her brain, trying to look for something to say. And it didn't take her long to give up on that.

"What is wrong?" Ruby tilted her head.

 _Thank Oum she's so dense._

"N-nothing. Just felt a little hot all of a sudden."

"Oh, I'll go turn on the air-con." The owner of the apartment stood up, but was quickly interrupted by her friend.

"It's fine." The blonde stood up, putting the sling bag around her shoulder, "It's late already. I have to go back."

Ruby reflexively looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It showed four forty-five in the evening, so she invited Yang to have dinner together with her.

"Why don't you stay until seven?" She said.

"I...I have to go somewhere else." Yang avoided eye contact with her.

The brunette really wanted her to stay, but at the same time didn't want to force her friend into anything. She knew how much of a burden she was to people around her, and the least she could do was to try her hardest to not cause them any trouble.

"Is everything alright?" After a slight pause, Ruby asked. One thing Qrow had taught her was observing the other party's eyes - and if they somehow tried to avoid any form of eye contact with you, it often meant that they're hiding something. She knew she shouldn't invade Yang's privacy, but she needed to make sure that she was fine.

The burning lilac met the brilliant silver for a second before the former replied, "Nah. I just have to rush to meet someone else."

"Oh." Little red looked down, feeling guilty, "I'm sorry."

"Hey now." Yang patted her head, "You have nothing to apologize for. C'mon, walk me to the entrance!"

"Sure. You could come here any time if you feel like it." Ruby rose from her seat and made her way to the door.

"I sure will!"

After sending the blonde away, the girl had decided to rest early. She needed to be at the hospital tomorrow for a thorough check-up, and if would often take a whole day.

Dr. Belladonna's face appeared in her mind all of a sudden as she made her way to the kitchen, trying to look for something to eat.

 _Yeah, she used to work in Beacon General. I wonder if I will see her at the hospital tomorrow._

But she knew she mostly likely wouldn't, since the doctor was transferred to her school and did not work there already. Sighing, she opened the door to her refrigerator - only to sigh even heavily at the sight.

There was only a pack of cookies left.

 _I'll just order some Chinese food._

#

Ruby lied on her bed, thinking about her two saviors that Sebastian mentioned.

Blake seemed like a nice person, but she was also extremely unpredictable - it felt like she could strike you down any moment with a surprise ambush - like a tigress.

Yang on the other hand seemed stern and cold, but actually had a very kind heart - it was as if she presented herself that way on purpose to avoid unwanted attention.

 _I'm pretty sure she's hiding something from me though._

The girl turned to grab her favorite wolf pillow and hugged it tightly at her chest.

 _I don't want to invade her privacy, but she seems really troubled by it. I wonder what she's facing?_

After tossing and turning for quite a long time, the brunette had decided to just give in and rest. No matter how hard she tried to deduce the dragon's problem, she wouldn't know if it was true or not; not to mention that even if she knew what the issue was, she couldn't do anything to help.

 _Let's just hope that we all will be fine tomorrow…_

Her thoughts then strayed to Cardin; wondering what he would do to her when he saw her again because he seemed really pissed off today; and then it went to Dr. Belladonna's thighs and the pair of sexy gold eyes, lastly Yang's smile and her burning lilacs - then everything faded to black.

#

Ruby's room wasn't that big; in fact, it was pretty small and narrow, because she wasn't the kind of girl to wear makeup that costed a fortune, and she didn't have any sport equipment either due to her heart condition.

Her clothes only consisted of hoodies, shirts and pants, as well as a fancy leather jacket that her dad bought her, thinking that it would look cool on his precious daughter (And it was on a half price sale too). She also didn't have any of them hanging on the outside of the old, wooden wardrobe.

So why was it when she opened her eyes, she saw a shadow that looked like a person? She was pretty damn sure she put her uniform into the laundry basket yesterday and the other pair was being folded and put neatly on top of the shelf beside her bed.

"You're not dreaming." The shadow spoke.

"Mm?" Ruby wiped off the drool on her face, still groggy having to only woke up. She was still lying flat on her back, trying to figure out what was going on.

"You're not dreaming, sweetheart."

"Mom…?"

"No." The shadow chuckled.

Wait.

That voice sounded familiar.

 _Eh?!_ Ruby screamed internally, gasped and sat up quickly with a terrified expression on her face upon realizing who this shadow was.

 **#**

 **I really have no idea how to name this chapter. I admire the writers that name every single chapter of their long series.**

 **In other news, I try to make every chapter shorter than a 1k word length because I want it to have that anime feel and...well, it's a mini series.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed that, and please leave a review if you have any criticisms or suggestions. I read every single one of'em. If you're too shy, you can inbox me on this site, or over my FB page, as well as Pa-treon. (Note: I respond the fastest on FB)**

 **Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank, FB Page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness, Kyle Johnson.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Unable to Live Without

**Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness**

* * *

 **Hey guys, how are you doing?**

 **Work has been stressful for me lately, but I can manage. Right now I'm in the process of looking for alternative ways to generate income so that it can sustain my usual expense. Hence, I'm a little busier than usual.**

 **I also came to realize that I always neglect my health so I guess I'll take care of myself...properly this month. No guarantee though.**

 **(Note: I have fallen sick again. For an entire week. While I was working on this and told myself I would take care of my body. Oh the irony…)**

 **Anyway, here's the long awaited continuation of Brilliant Silver. Please forgive this author for taking so long to produce stories!**

 **FB Page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: The Tanker.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Chapter 7: Unable To Live Without...**

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked as she cautiously walked out of the bathroom, "And...thanks for buying me a new toothpaste. I didn't notice mine finished."

"No need to thank me." The woman replied, "I'm here to take care of you."

A pause.

"And your toothpaste."

Little red gulped, feeling worried and excited at the same time.

 _I mean, anyone would feel this way right? Or is it just me being gay?_

Standing in front of the girl was a woman with sexy gold orbs - in an apron with a spatula on her right hand. Ruby secretly wished that the woman wore nothing under that apron, but she would rather die than to admit it out aloud.

 _Well, it's not that I'm that far away from death itself either…_

She sighed, blaming herself for having such negative thoughts early in the morning. The brunette had always been an early riser, and Saturday was no different for her.

"...Why do you have the key to my apartment?"

"Your father handed me the spare keys." Blake Belladonna shrugged.

"Huh? Why would he do that?"

"Because he's really worried about you, sweetheart."

Ruby blushed upon hearing the doctor said the word. She quickly averted her gaze, trying her best to control her emotions to prevent her heart disease from striking again. And as she turned to the other side, she saw something incredible.

"...What are...those?" The girl pointed at the mountain of canned tuna - and the other mountain of canned salmon.

"Canned food."

"I know. Why are they here? And why...in such...overwhelming...amount?"

"Well, the relationship between tuna, salmon and me…" Dr. Belladonna paused in the middle of the sentence, then resumed it short after, "Is like the relationship between Qrow, medicine, and you."

"I interpret that as being… 'unable to live without'."

"Precisely." The woman smirked playfully, "How's salmon for you?"

Ruby sighed and scratched her forehead, "Listen doc...there's got to be a mistake."

"What kind of mistake? Your dad hired me, that's all." Dr. Belladonna brought the two plates of salmon teriyaki (one having more than the other) to the small wooden table located at the very end of the kitchen, "By the way, I'm glad that your heart didn't hurt when I appear all of a sudden in your apartment. You're braver than you look."

"My dad didn't say anything about hiring a caretaker." Ruby said, "And don't you have to go to work?"

"Oh silly." The doctor sat down as she rested her chin on both her hands, "We go to the same place and come back home at the same time everyday. Well, I might be a little late since I have duty sometimes...but you get the idea. Your father thought I was the perfect candidate."

Ruby face-palmed.

"He also said that you wouldn't agree to this crazy idea if he told you beforehand."

"At least he's self-aware…"

"He loves you, Ruby." Dr. Belladonna smiled gently, "That's why he hired me. He has to keep his job to feed you, but he feels bad that he can't be there when you need him."

"I'm fine on my own…" Ruby's voice gradually grew lower as she tried to hold back her tears, thinking about how lucky she was to have a father like Qrow.

"You did a really good job on holding it on your own." The doctor continued, "Now you can relax and rest more, sweetheart. I'll take care of you."

The fragile little girl stood there and wept silently after listening to the woman. Yes, she was always on her own, and she didn't blame her father for not being able to be with her. Ever since her mother passed away, she knew she had to stand strong - not just for herself, but for the people she loved.

Having to hear someone spoke like that to her really torn her walls down, even if it was just a hired caretaker.

Or perhaps Ruby felt more than that towards the doctor. She wasn't so sure.

Dr. Belladonna on the other hand wasn't sure what to do. She had never dealt with another female crying since that particular incident, not to mention this was someone that she...might or might not have feelings for.

After a moment, the woman clenched her fist and stood up, walked to Ruby and gently hugged her.

#

Blake Belladonna had officially became Ruby Rose's caretaker. Heck, she even moved in and was residing in Qrow's room (after getting permission from him) to make her job easier.

Both of them spent the entire day talking to each other awkwardly. The girl was assisting the doctor in cleaning the house, but only did easy stuff due to her heart condition. Evening soon approached.

"Speaking of which…" Dr. Belladonna put down the glass of water, "You have a scheduled check-up at Beacon Hospital tomorrow, right?"

Ruby, who was sitting on the other side of the dining table nodded as she put a piece of baked salmon into her mouth. She felt relieved that only breakfast and dinner were salmon cuisines; if she had to eat that for the entire day she would rather starve. Not that she disliked salmon, but three meals was a bit too much.

 _So cookies for me is equal to salmon...and tuna for her?_

"I'll drive you to the hospital." The doctor interrupted her thought.

"It's fine, doc." The girl replied, "Dad will drive me there. He'll come back whenever I have a scheduled checkup."

"I see." Dr. Belladonna smirked seductively, "Can't wait to see him?"

"I mean...he's my dad." Ruby avoided having eye contact with the woman in front of her.

"I know."

Little red's eyes widened in surprise when she heard the doctor's reply. She couldn't exactly pinpoint it, but something about the tone...or rather, the way she said it was full of emotions, as if there was a long story behind it.

She didn't want to ask though. It was rude to invade other people's privacy.

Not knowing what to say, Ruby decided to just keep quiet. Dr. Belladonna just proceeded to do put away the utensils and rinse them in the sink, telling Ruby to leave it there as well.

Just as the brunette finished swallowing that last piece of salmon, her phone rang, startling the both of them. Ruby was really excited when she saw the contact shown on the screen.

"Dad?"

"Hey, sweety."

"Hey dad."

"How are you doing?"

"Surprised. Bewildered. Can't think of more words…"

The man on the other side of the phone chuckled as he replied, "I will talk to you properly tomorrow, Ruby."

A pause.

"And I'm sorry for the sudden...arrangement."

"It's okay. She's a nice person."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Mmhmm…"

"I'll drive the both of you to the hospital tomorrow. It's not far away, so after the checkup, maybe we can hang out...at a cafe or something."

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Rest well, Ruby."

Ruby smiled as she grabbed her phone tightly. She would see the person she loved the most after a good night's sleep, and she really couldn't wait for tomorrow to arrive.

Dr. Belladonna turned around slightly so that she could include her patient (or employee, she couldn't find the right word) in her field of vision - but subtle enough to not be noticed by said person.

Her lips curved upwards; there was a tiny bit of jealousy and bitterness mixed within the bliss that she felt for the happy girl.

#

 **See, naming chapters isn't really my thing. I feel like this chapter has no 'point', but...well, I'm not sure. Please tell me what you think of it.**

 **So, if any of you is interested in seeing how Ruby's apartment is like...perhaps I could sketch it out. But I can't post it here, so it's gonna be on Pa-treon and my FB page...if there's anyone who wants to see that is, lol.**

 **That's it I guess. Don't wanna make the A/N longer than the story itself. Until next time! I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **FB Page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness**


	8. Chapter 8 - Qrow And The Doctor

**Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **Hi guys. You know, the hardest thing about writing a series is actually resuming from the previous chapter - especially when the last chapter was written really long ago.**

 **That's why I'm thinking...after this chapter is out, I'll write everything in one go and post them gradually. While I'm working on this, you can read my other mini series called 'Dear RWBY'. That series is relatively easy to write, so a chapter won't take too long to release - of course, under the circumstances that I am free and not having to work overtime without any damn pay.**

 **Alright, please enjoy this!**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

#

Chapter 8: Qrow And The Doctor

"So how is the job?" Qrow Branwen took a sip from the metal flask that he always carried around, "You both cool with this?"

The man and Dr. Belladonna were sitting on a comfortable couch while talking to one another. Ruby's doctor had just taken her for a series of check-up to obtain the data of her most recent condition, and after exchanging words with said doctor, as well as receiving a subtle wink from Dr. Adel who happened to pass by, both the adult settled down in the lounge area.

"I'm cool with the pay." The doctor said, "Although...given your condition, I was rather surprised that you're willing to use up so much money to hire a caretaker."

A pause.

"You know, considering you're saving up money to get her a heart transplant ASAP."

"That's important." The man spoke in a serious tone, followed by a sigh, "But she's more important."

"I understand." The woman said, "She's such a sweet girl."

"Kind of unfair, don't you think?" Qrow smiled bitterly, "Punishing an innocent life that has done nothing wrong."

Unable to find the suitable words, the doctor just kept quiet.

"But there's no use crying over things that cannot be undone. All I can do...is to accept and support her." He took another sip from the flask.

"She's certainly stronger than she looks." Dr. Belladonna smiled playfully, "Is it appropriate for an FBI special agent to be drinking this much?"

"It's water." The man grinned, "What, you thought it was alcohol?"

"No, I thought it was gasoline."

Qrow laughed as he put it back into his pocket. A moment after, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and spoke, "Please take good care of my daughter."

"Will do." The doctor replied.

Just as the both of them were trying their best to come up with something to start a conversation after the long, awkward silence, a doctor with flamboyant orange hair entered the lounge as he looked around, obviously searching for someone.

"I'm here, Dr. Torchwick." Dr. Belladonna stood up.

"Ah yes, Dr. Belladonna!" The man greeted in a sarcastic tone, "Sorry for interrupting your little date with an old man, but I need you there for the meeting."

"I'm not dating him." The woman frowned, seemingly annoyed, "Is the meeting about the transplant list update?"

"Yes."

"I'll be there."

"Want to give him a kiss before parting eh?"

" _Roman Torchwick-_ "

"Oh sorry." The man turned around, facing the exit as he shrugged, "Forgot the fact that you're a flaming lesbian. Who's slept with half the women in this hospital. Such horny, much wow."

Not wanting to lose her cool, the doctor decided to just ignore the orange-haired freak who had just stepped out of the lounge, still mumbling something as he left.

"Tough job eh?" Qrow smirked.

"Till this day he can't get over the fact that his injured his hand and can never perform surgeries anymore." The woman crossed her arms.

"Accident?"

"It's not in my place to go super detail about that." Dr. Belladonna avoided eye contact with the man, "Let's just say that I was one of the indirect cause. I need to attend the meeting, Qrow. See you and Ruby later."

"Sure."

The special agent watched as the doctor hurried away, her movements elegant as always.

 _Blake Belladonna._

 _I wonder why a royal member is working as a doctor here._

Upon making a decision, the man got up and stretched a bit before leaving the place in silent.

#

"..."

"What?" Qrow slurped the ramen before speaking to his daughter who was giving him a questioning look.

"You said you'd bring us to a cafe." Ruby looked around the room which was filled with doctors and nurses, "But here-"

"This is a cafe. Look at the name of this place." The man grinned evilly as he pointed at the huge sign on top of the exit that wrote 'Beacon General Cafeteria', "See that word?"

Little red smacked her forehead in response.

Meanwhile, the doctor who had been observing the father and daughter's bickering just chuckled as she gracefully scooped the piece of grilled mackerel and put it into her mouth.

"C'mon, the food here is delicious!" Qrow said, "Try the ramen!"

"Why would a hospital cafeteria sell Japanese food…"

"Just try it, Ruby." Dr. Belladonna rested her chin on her hands, "You'll understand."

"This is Shio Ramen, right?" The girl asked, trying to not glare too much at the woman sitting at the opposite side. For some reason, Ruby found that the doctor looked extremely sexy when she was making this pose. She wasn't sure if she was doing it on purpose, or she was just naturally...seducing.

She just hoped her face wasn't a mess of red now.

"Yes." The doctor nodded.

After trying the ramen, the brunette was taken aback by how delicious it was.

 _Shio Ramen was basically made of salt - but how could it be so delicious?!_

The three of them then ate quietly until they've finished their food. Surprisingly, Qrow was the first person to break the silence by telling Ruby the reason behind him hiring Dr. Belladonna as her caretaker.

Well, Ruby was not totally against it; in fact, she welcomed it more than anything. She just wasn't sure of what to feel of this sudden arrangement. What would a normal person say? How would they react?

 _Is my reaction...normal? Should I be worrying about this?_

"Ruby-" Qrow's voice brought her back to reality, "Don't worry too much. Just focus on getting better."

"...You saw right through me."

"Well, I am your father."

Ruby smiled at the man patting her head gently.

#

A sedan came to a stop in front of the entrance to the apartment that Ruby Rose lived in. After both the doctor and her left the car, Qrow rolled down the window and spoke, "So...I have to go back to work now."

"Okay dad…" Little red couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice.

"I'll be back when I can." The man smiled. He then tilted his head slightly and told the doctor to take good care of his daughter.

As Dr. Belladonna and Ruby walked into the apartment, Qrow narrowed his eyes as he observed the tall women with a pair of golden, sexy orbs. After a moment, he sighed and smiled bitterly.

 _No matter what your decision is, Ruby, I will support you with all my heart._

 **#**

 **This chapter was not in my draft. All I wrote in the draft for chapter 9 was 'Sunday they went to the checkup. They went back home and talked'. I added the cafeteria scene because I wanted it to be longer, but it grew into an entire chapter. Welp.**

 **Alright, since this chapter is so short, I don't want to rant too much here. Once again, I'll stop updating this story temporarily as I plan to write everything in one go. Please refer to the A/N above for detail.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this, and until next time! ...I should use a different outro. Ehem-**

 **See you space cowboy!**

 **FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: The Tanker.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness. (Really, thank you for supporting me for so long!)**


End file.
